


Caffeine Hit

by Ellienerd14



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, F/F, Niche ship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Danni has no interest in any of the rich kids who cruise through Pine Springs with their noses down on her. Not even the pretty ones, and especially not Imogen Wescott, no matter how nice she may seem.After all, they come from the same town, but they exist in different worlds.





	Caffeine Hit

It takes the physical presence of a literal cop to stop Danni from throwing Richard’s coffee onto his smug face. Or better yet, throwing a punch. Danni has a theory that he purposely picks complicated orders so that Richard had more time for his inappropriate flirting with her. 

Danni doesn’t smile at him, no matter what company policy is, but she also doesn’t scold his face with his twelve-step latte, so it’s basically her best customer service to date.

Parker gives her a sympathetic look from behind Richard’s shoulder. Given the unofficial, boring routine he sticks to, Danni would be more than happy to bet Parker would be there, ordering his cappuccino, at half seven even if there was an apocalypse. He was the very definition of a regular customer. As a result, he usually witnessed Richard’s harassment, even if he hadn’t done anything about it. 

“Morning.” 

Danni puts on her fakest smile. “Morning Parker. Same as usual.” 

He looks mildly embarrassed at his own dullness. She tried to contain the urge to laugh. “Yeah, thanks.” 

Jane gets started on his cappuccino.

“Not a fan of Richard?” Parker asks. It’s such an unnecessary question she has to roll her eyes. 

“How many free coffees would it take for you to arrest him?” Danni asks, and well, it’s  _ mostly  _ a joke. 

“I don’t take bribes,” he answers very seriously. (Square.) 

“What about a muffin?” 

Parker smiles at that. “Nice try, Danni. But, if he ever lays a hand on you, you know where I am.” 

Danni doesn’t mention it’s more likely for her to lay a hand on Richard first. 

Jane puts the coffee in front of Parker and blushes when he took it from her. Parker left, whistling as he headed across the street to the Pine Spring police station. 

Jane sighed dreamily, “well, he sure brightens up my mornings.” 

Danni laughed, her co-workers crush on the young police officer was a constant source of amusement, since everyone but Parker had noticed. 

“Keep dreaming,” she replies, “anyway, he’s not my type.” 

And god dammit, if Imogen Wescott didn’t pick that moment to walk right in. 

It’s not that Danni would say anything as dramatic as being in love with Imogen. It’s as simple as Jane put it: Imogen brightened up her mornings. She was nice - the kind of nice that meant she had been voted Homecoming Queen two years in a row when they were in high school. And Imogen always tipped them five dollars, no matter what she ordered. (Usually iced vanilla coffee, sometimes hot chocolate.) 

Apart from their brief encounters over coffee, Danni and Imogen’s paths rarely crossed as much as she wanted. They’d shared an art class (in a town so small as Pine Springs, no amount of elitism could justify having two high schools) and their paths had crossed a few times in the hall. But it had been nothing big or memorable. 

Despite that, Imogen still greeted Danni like they were the best of friends. 

“Morning!” 

“Hi Imogen. You look cheerful.” 

“Oh, thank you!” She pushed curly hair back. “Iced coffee, big as it comes.” 

“Big day?” Danni asked, scribbling on a cup to pass back to Jane. 

“More like big night. I’m having a party on our boat later. The lake is pretty in Summer like this.” 

Danni felt a scowl coming, so busied herself tidying cups. “The lake. Can’t imagine your parents are happy with that.” 

“I’m an adult now,” Imogen said, “and the lake always seems so tempting at night.” 

Danni thought of all her stakeouts there. “It always seemed creepy to me.”

“Oh.” For a moment, Imogen’s face fell. “So a lake party isn’t your thing?” 

Danni laughed. “I’d need a boat first. No way.” 

“Or you-” 

“Large iced coffee,” Jane called. 

“Thanks.” Imogen dropped a ten dollar note on the desk, then pushed another in the tip jar. “I should go get ready for later. It’s um, open invite.” 

“Enjoy your party.” 

She was too busy cleaning, she missed how Imogen lingered at the door, watching her wistfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> This acts as a missing scene because I imagine Danni having to serve the gang even before they were friends.  
> Reblog on [tumblr](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/186353868659/it-takes-the-physical-presence-of-a-literal-cop-to)  
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
